


Laundry Day

by Banana_Joe



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bisexual Eddie Kaspbrak, Choking, Daddy Kink, Hair Kink, M/M, Richie Tozier Has a Hair-Pulling Kink, Spanking, Teasing, Underwear Kink, im sorry mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banana_Joe/pseuds/Banana_Joe
Summary: Eddie does Richie's laundry
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 10
Kudos: 92





	Laundry Day

"Hey, Eds," Richie pecked his head into the laundry room, "Can you do me a favor?" Richie's voice was sweet with an underlying tone of nervousness.

"What do you want, nerd?" Eddie mumbled, not looking up from his clothes.

"I have to go into work early today, and I was wondering if you could throw some of my clothes in the washer when you're done?" Eddie glanced up from his sorting, Richie looked away as soon as they made eye contact. "I just need a few things washed," Richie said softly, and after a short pause, "If you don't mind, I mean."

Eddie knew that he didn't like to ask for help especially when he thought that it would bother someone else. Eddie also knew how hard Richie had been working, staying at his dead end job til the early morning hours so that he could help pay for his mother's hospital bills while still paying rent. All of the losers were now sharing a large home in California, and rent in Cali isn't cheap after all. "Yeah,Yeah," Eddie waved him away, "I'll do it."

Richie looked down, and smiled a little while crossing his arms, "Thanks, Eddie Spaghetti," His shit eating grin returning as he walked down the hallway. A few moments later Richie returned with a small load of laundry. Not much more than three day's worth of outfits, "Here."

Eddie looked between Richie and the small clump of clothes in his arms. "When was the last time you actually washed all of your clothes?" Richie looked away, not saying anything. "I can do laundry today," Eddie said softly, "I'm the only one here today, I really don't mind."

"No, no, no," Richie said with fake authority, "It's your day off, do something fun. Not to mention you're the only one home today," He winked making Eddie's heart flutter, "You could have some, ya know, fun."

Eddie having turned a bright shade of red, quickly shoved his head into his hands and groaned, "OK! OK! I get it! Shut up!"

Richie giggled at the flustered Eddie, "I'll leave my door unlocked co you can throw those in my room,' he gestured to the clothes he had dropped on the floor.

"Yeah, yeah," he scooped the clothes up into his lap, "I got it."

"Thanks again, Eds," Richie said softly again, He quickly look up to the clock on the wall, "Oh shit! I'm so fucking late!" Richie scrambled down the hallway, snatching his jacket off of his door knob, and screaming a good bye to Eddie as he slammed the door.

Eddie winced at the sound of the door, then sighed at the new pile in his lap. He hummed a soft tune to himself as he began to sort Richie's clothes. "Jeans go here, red shirt goes here, black hoodie goes here, pink boxers go-" Eddie's breath hitched as he looked down at the fabric in his hand.

He takes a minute to think, Richie was tall, handsome, funny, caring, and hard working. He's the perfect man, thoughtful yet so very straight. Eddie's bisexual panic was taking over as he pictured being with Richie. His little heart could barely stand it. With these thoughts running rapid in his head, he barely noticed that he had put the boxers in his hoodie pocket. 

Eddie finished sorting the clothes, and putting the jeans into the washer. He remembered that Richie only gave him one pair of boxers to wash and thinking that Richie might find it suspicious if them went missing. So he decided to replace the stolen pair with a different pair, he crept to Richie's room.

Eddie pushed open the door and was hit with the overwhelming scent of Richie. The room was plunged into a deep red hue from the bed side lamp, due to it's dark red shade. The red illuminated a messily made bed with a dark duvet, and a pillow with the case half way off. The many band and movie posters on the wall made the room feel small and inviting, despite being very disorganized and messy. Eddie remembered how uncomfortable he felt the first time he was in here, and chuckled because now he never wanted to leave.

Eddie snapped back out of his trance, noticing that all of Richie's clothes were scattered about the room. He then decided that Richie would be less slightly suspicious if one pair of went missing from all of his clothes. in other words, Eddie decided to do all of Richie's laundry just to hide one pair of stolen boxers, and partially to have an excuse to be in his room more. 

\- a few hours later -

Eddie starts to walk to his room after putting the last load of laundry in the dryer and saying hi to Stan and Bill, who had just gotten home. He pauses, however, in front of Richie's partially open door. He could smell Richie from the hallway, seeing the inviting, warm light spill into the hallway. "Fuck it," Eddie mumbles to himself, "I can spend a little bit of time in his room. Nothing weird about that at all."

Eddie was quick to flop himself onto the messy bed, burring his face into the pillow case. He inhaled deeply, breathing Richie in. He sits up and presses his back up against the headboard and grabbing his little "treasure" from earlier in the day. He reached into his pocket and wrapped his fingers around the soft fabric. He slides himself down to lay where Richie usually sleeps. He feels a pooling sensation as he thinks about what else Richie does in this bed. Eddie slowly starts to palm himself through his hoodie pocket with the boxers pressed into his growing budge. 

Sure, Eddie knows what he's doing is wrong, he knows that getting off to his best friend, in his best friend's room, with his best friend's underwear wasn't a good thing to do. But he wouldn't get the chance to do this again for a long time, if ever. Besides, the danger of being caught turned him on even more.

The thought of Richie watching him from the door and jerking off with him made him rub himself harder, but it wasn't enough friction. He let out light gasps as he had an idea. He flipped himself over and pushed his face into the bed as he grinded into the bed. He imagined one of Richie's large hands covering his mouth so Stan and Bill wouldn't hear, while his other hand guided Eddie's hip back and forth on Richie's dick. Eddie moaned into the pillow as the thought ran through his head. Eddie felt himself reaching his climax as he rolled over again. "R- Richie, Daddy!" he moaned loudly, probably too loud as he came in his pants. He was in absolute bliss.

"Having fun there?" A deep, snarky voice came from the door way. "Guess I shouldn't feel bad about asking you to do laundry anymore, huh?" Richie was leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed. He looked messy with curly hair pointing in different directions and wrinkled clothes dangling off of his frame.

Eddie shot up into a sitting position, back stiff and face red. "Um. I-I.." Eddie stammered out. 

Richie grins at how flustered he was, "Oh, Eddie-"

"I need to go!" Eddie almost screamed out. after fixing his tone, he says, "I need to go... get the rest of the laundry." He swallowed hard and pushed past Richie's large body as he scampered off down the hallway. He was already hard again, just because Richie had watched him cum, but he was also brimming with tears knowing that he had jut ruined their friendship. 

By the time Richie got to the laundry room, Eddie had curled up between the wall and the dryer. He wasn't crying yet, but he wanted to. He looked over to Richie's legs, "Richie," he said solemnly, "I can ex-"

"Eddie," Richie's tone was dark and firm as he sat down in front of Eddie, "It's fine."

"Wha-" Eddie was cut off by Richie grabbing his collar and pushing their lips together. Richie kept one hand on Eddie's collar while wrapping the other arm around Eddie's lower back, pulling him out and onto Richie's lap.

"If only I had known sooner," Richie gasps as Eddie takes a seat on his lap. 

"Are you sure this is okay?" Eddie asks softly. Richie doesn't say anything just pulls Eddie back into a kiss pulling Eddie closer to him.

Eddie slides his hands up Richie's back and tangling his hand in Richie's hair, as Richie kisses his jawline. This is exactly what Eddie had always wanted. Richie finds the sensitive spot on his neck and sucks on it, causing Eddie to moan and tighten his grip on Richie's hair. He felt Richie grip his hips as he grinds up into Eddie's ass.

Eddie then had a devilish Idea. He pulled a handful of Richie's hair making him lean his head back, started grinding down on him, and started nipping at his neck all at once. Guess all of his jokes about hair pulling weren't really jokes, because he moaned loud enough that the whole house heard him.

Stan banged on the wall, "Richie!" Stan yelled through the wall, "Please don't fuck whatever girl you have over in the laundry room! That's a public area!"

Richie growled into Eddie's ear, "That was awfully bold of you," Eddie felt the breath on his neck, "Let's see just how much trouble we can get you into, since to seem to enjoy getting me into trouble so much." Richie and Eddie stood, Eddie could see the outline of Richie's dick and gulped. "Let's take this to my room," Richie said loud enough for Stan to hear, then quietly whisper in Eddie's ear, "You seem to like it in there."

Eddie moaned quietly as Richie shoved him onto the bed crawling on top of him and kissing him hard. Eddie pulled at the hem of Richie's shirt, throwing it across the room. He quickly had his hoodie thrown haphazardly behind Richie. Richie rolled his hips into Eddie's making him whine. Richie then flipped them over, sliding down off of the bed while kissing Eddie's v-line. He unbuttoned Eddie's pants off, kissing the base of his dick before skipping over his dick and licking a strip up his inner thigh, and then the underside of Eddie's dick.

"Please," Eddie gasped, "Oh my god Richie, Daddy, I need-" Eddie was cut off by his own moan as Richie circled the tip before popping off.

"What," Richie pressed Eddie into laying on his back, "Tell Daddy what you need." He hissed into Eddie's ear.

"I need you, daddy," Eddie looked at Richie, knowing his answer wasn't enough, "I need you to fuck me, put me in my place like the slut i am."

Richie let out a husky groan as he flipped Eddie over and held three fingers out to him, "Suck." He commanded and Eddie listened. Eddie swirled his tongue around and in between each finger, trying to impress Richie with his tongue, that was all that he could focus on for a while, trying to impress Richie that was until Richie slapped Eddie's ass with his free hand. The slap hurt but Eddie loved it, moaning so loud he knew that Someone had heard it . "Oh," Richie slaps him again, another moan erupts from Eddie, "Did you like that slut?" He slaps Eddie again, this time harder as Eddie nods vigorously. He moans, leaking precum. Richie pulled his fingers out of Eddie's mouth causing a trail of saliva to connect his tongue to the end of is Richie's fingers. Richie stepped behind him and took in the view, Eddie looking over his shoulder needily and, the bright red hand print on his ass was enough to make anyone crazy. Eddie felt his cheeks being spread apart and a cold wet finger tracing his hole.

"Tell me what you want, slut." Richie whispered in his ear while wrapping his dry hand around Eddie's throat. 

Eddie moaned loudly, "Pleas, fuck me, Oh god, daddy, please!" Richie pushed a digit into him, Eddie pushed back until the entire finger was in him. He moaned softly as Richie twisted his finger in him before pulling out and adding a second finger pad. Richie pretty much let Eddie fuck himself on his fingers until he was stretched out enough.

Richie removed his fingers much to Eddie's disappointment, "Are you ready, baby?"

Eddie whined, feeling empty, "Yes, please," He whispered. "Can I flip over? I wanna see..." He trailed off, not finishing his thought.

"You wanna what?" Richie asked in his deep, hungry voice.

Eddie blushed hard, "I wanna see your face as you cum inside of me," He buried his face into the bed, feeling his blush spread to his ears. He felt Richie grab his hips and flip him over.

"I wanted to see you too," Richie said softly, slowly pushing his tip in while kissing Eddie sweetly, "Let me know when you're ready okay, baby?"

Eddie whimpered and nodded, "I'm ready for all of you."

"You sure," Richie smirked. Eddie nodded and moan loudly as Richie slowly inserted the rest of his length into him. Richie waited a few minutes for Eddie to get used to him before pulling out a little and pushing back in. 

"OH GOD!" Eddie screamed. Richie looked at him concern written all over his face, until Eddie responded, "Don't you dare fucking stop." Richie smiled, there's the Eddie he knew and loved. Richie quickly gained a rhythm with his thrusting. The almost pornographic moans Eddie let out after each thrust were the most beautiful sound to ever grace the room. Eddie sat up and wrapped his arms around Richie's shoulders, wanted more skin on skin contact. Then Richie hit the spot, causing Eddie to throw his head back and scream out a string of moans and slurs while dragging claw marks down Richie's back. Eddie pulled himself back up, it was a difficult task because now Richie was hitting that spot with every thrust. "R-Richie," Another moan escaped him, "I'm gonna cum!" 

"Then do it," Richie growled, and on command Eddie fell back on the bed and came on his stomach. The combination of Eddie's 'OH' face and the tightening around his member made Richie cum into him a few seconds after.body 

Eddie was quick to curl himself up after Richie pulled out of him, barely noticing Richie clean off his stomach and pull a blanket over them. 

"Ya know," Richie said softly, "Next time you want to jack off with my underwear, you can just ask."

Eddie mumbled a quick "mm hmm" before rolling over and nuzzling into Richie's chest, "You're such a nerd,' He grinned into Richie's chest, "A hot nerd."

"Yeah, yeah," Richie ran his hand through Eddie's hair, "I love you, Spaghetti Man."

"I love you too, nerd." Eddie whispered before falling asleep, happily in his lover's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. All criticism is wanted! <3


End file.
